Heavenly Flames
by Yuki Ryugasaki of Fairy Tail
Summary: Yuki Ryugasaki, a 13 year old Fire Dragon Slayer who joins Fairy Tail. When his dragon, Ember goes missing he goes to search, but ends up finding himself taken away to a guild called Fairy Tail by a kind girl named Mavis Vermillion. This is about his adventures in Fairy Tail! (Enjoy!)
1. Prologue

I was sitting in the library, flipping through book after book. I sighed, tossing one over my shoulder.

"Yuki!"

I turned around to see Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis. I raised an eyebrow as she hovered down to me. "You've been working far too much today!" she scolded me. I sighed and looked back at the book.

"I just haven't been able to figure out what it was!"

"Yuki." Mavis's voice was very commanding. It actually kinda startled me, and I turned to look at her. Her face was no longer playful and joyous, but instead was pulled into a frown. "Stop working so hard on this, you should enjoy yourself, Yuki! and there's no guarantee you'll pull this off, either!" And with that, I remember giving in and following Mavis into the guil hall. Everyone laughing, singing, playing, fighting, and just enjoying themselves. And I can still remember when I joined this crazy guild.


	2. Chapter1: A Loss and a Fateful Encounter

_"Mom! Dad!" I screamed._

 _"Yuki, get away! Please!"_

 _"N-no!" I yelled back to her, running to them. "I won't just stand here!"_

 _"You MUST! Or you'll get sucked in too!"_

 _The portal behind her glowed a mixture of colors. I wasn't afraid of that, but instead much more afraid of what would happen to my parents. Dad had already been sucked in, and Mom was trying to get me to save myself, i was only seven years old then._

 _"Yuki PLEASE!" the next thing I knew I was being dragged into the portal with my mom._

 _I woke to feeling something strange inside of me. It was warm and gentle, and it made me feel safe. It almost felt like my mother's touch. Almost. I slowly opened my eyes, I remember seeing a gold and orange scaled face peering down at me._

 _"Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Well aren't you the little screecher," it chuckled._

 _"W-what are you?" I asked frightened. It shook it's head. "I'm a_ who _not a_ what _." It flicked it's tongue. "If you must know, I am Ignatia, queen on the fire dragons." I wondered If I should be afraid, but as the years went by, I stayed with her and she raised me as if I were one of her own. She taught me Fire Dragon Slaying magic. We trained together, ate together, and she taught me about the world, culture, everything. But..._

X777

I woke to the sun shining brightly, and the birds outside chirping frantically. I looked around. No sign of Ignatia. "Mom? Ignatia?" I called out. No answer. I searched every where. In forests, through caves, and mountains, but still no sign of her. "Ignatia!?" I screamed. Suddenly I felt an immense heap of magic energy. As if it were beckoning to me. I followed it, and it led me to a small clearing in the forest. "Mom!" I exclaimed. But all there was was an empty crater. I slid down into it's center. A small orange gem lay there. I lifted in up and my body felt immense pain. Flames enshrouded me as they were absorbed into my body. I stood there scared, and I dropped the stone. the pain faded.

 _I am within you..._

"Ignatia?" I looked around. Nothing. I picked up the gem turned it around in my palm. I slumped to the ground. "Ignatia..?" tears started to well up in my eyes. "IGNATIA!" I couldn't take it and the tears overflowed. i just sat there. Helpless.

X791

Ever since the incident with the gem my body has't aged as it should've. I'm thirteen now, but it's been 15 years. I've spent those past years wandering. Not heading anywhere in particular. Just, wandering. I keep the gem hanging from an earring on my right ear. I still have my black t-shirt and read hoodie. I also have a pair of beige shorts, but that's it. I've made some money. Not much, mainly from small street performances, but it's enough. Today I'm looking for a permanent home. So naturally, I followed the wind. Where it goes, I go. Today I've ended up in some town callled Magnolia. From what I recall I think Ignatia said it's a type of flower. And well, here I am. Strolling through the streets."Where is it?" a voice called. I whirled around. "Who, where are you?" the voice sound shocked. "You can hear me?" I nodded. "Loud and clear." It giggled, sounding like it belonged to a young girl. "Where are you?" I asked again. "Right in front of you, silly!" she teased. She was obviously lying. "Yeah, cut the crap. Where are you?" The voice pouted. "You don't gotta be so rude! I'm right here. Only members of Fairy Tail can see me." I wasn't buying it until I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. " _Now_ do you believe me?" I kind of blushed, than nodded. She made a sound seeming satisfied. "My name's Mavis Vermillion! What's yours?" contemplated why I was about to give my name to a complete stranger, but the words came flying right out of my mouth. "Yuki. Yuki Ryugasaki." I stuttered. Mavis laughed lightly. "Yuki. That's a cute name." My face turned brighter that any flame Ignatia ever produced. "Thank you..?" was all I could manage. "You don't need to get so flustered. I was just making a statement." she said seriously. I relaxed my shoulders. "Oh! Hey I have an idea!" she shouted, back to her cheery self. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail? That we we can be friends, and go on all sorts of quests and things together!" she stated happily. "Fairy Tail?" I asked. "It's a wizard's guild! And It's the best!" I scratched the back of my head. "I'm not so sure..." I muttered. "Oh come on! It's not a bad guild, I've made sure of it!" she pouted. "I know I just-"

"Great! So it's settled then!" she exclaimed cheerfully. I sighed, but reluctantly grinned. Little did I know, but that fateful encounter was the start of a grand adventure. Full of mystery, excitement, and all sorts of magic and thrills.


End file.
